Ice Man and His Girl
by Liphz
Summary: DISCONTINUED


**Chapter 1 : Can't Take My Mind Off of You**

_DISCLAIMER : Slam Dunk Character isn't mine, and won't be mine... Although of course I really want it... _; )

* * *

Kaede Rukawa is one of young basketball player who is popular because of his sensational plays. No one can doubt about his ability, including Hanamichi Sakuragi and Kiyota Nobunaga. And beside his ability which is very impressive for basketball lovers, he has a great looking. Lots of girl easily falling in love with him at the first sight.

But, Rukawa never asked to be popular, and also he never asked for girls to love him. The opposites of that, he never likes his own fans club and he never thinks about other people, including his own teammates. Shortly, he's a very cold guy that won't talk if it's no needs to and won't concern anything but himself and basketball.

Well, at least that's what he and other people thought. No one expected that all of that will be change, just because of one small event.

At one Sunday, Rukawa, even though he doesn't want to, accompanies Sakuragi to one of GOR at Kanagawa to watch a basketball tournament that Shohoku didn't join in because of Anzai-Sensei decided to concentrate at Interhigh. Their captain, Ryota Miyagi, asked them to come there and see how Ryonan's play with their Akira Sendoh is and how Kainan's play without their Shin'ichi Maki is.

Rukawa lets Sakuragi take care all of those jobs by ask to Hikoichi, while he is passing around his view, searching for a worthy match to be watch. And then, his eyes can't move to another place after his eyes catch one match.

After all, it's just a female basketball match and nothing special there. But, Rukawa's eyes catch a girl figure with about 165' tall and brown hair that in her ponytail who interested him in.

No, it's not true if says that he's looking at that girl because he's in love or something that he doesn't know. He's really surprised when he saw that girl's play style. She can dribble the ball through her opponents smoothly, and her form when do a three points shoot is so good. And beside of that two, Rukawa is really impressed when he saw even though she's hit by her opponent and fell because of that, she can quickly stand up and continue try to catch her opponent.

Shortly, Rukawa is really want to try has a match with her.

Not takes too long time, the match is ended with her losing. That girl blows out and put her hands on her whips and looks at the ring which she used to shoot for the last time, while her last teammates try not to cry because of disappointed.

"It's enough," That girl said, "It's over, Girls. However, we must admit that the winner in this tournament is them, not us. But, it doesn't mean that we can't beat them. I'm really sure that if we try hard, the Interhigh will be ours."

"But Runa," One of her teammate talked, "I can't accept if we lose because of this! I'm sure that you're the one who really know that they're really coward! You're the one that when in a match always been pushed so you can't do anything. Are you sure you want to admit that this is their winning?"

"I'm a captain here, okay?" That girl, Runa, answered, "After all, we can take the revenge in the Interhigh. But if we're having a fight with the referee, it doesn't close any possibility that we can't join Interhigh. I swear, we'll win the Interhigh."

Rukawa is still busy looking at that girl when suddenly someone claps his shoulder. Surprised, he quickly turns around and gets a figure of Sendoh who is smiling at him there. "Hi Rukawa, long time no see you," Sendoh said, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Nothing," Rukawa answered just like usual, short and cold while looks to another place.

Sendoh is still smiling to him. "I can't wait for our meeting at the court. And when that time comes, I'll get my success that you've been stolen at the last year Interhigh again. So, you'd better prepare it as well as you can."

"Sendoh!" Suddenly, Sakuragi's voice cuts their conversation, "You must remember that I'll be the one who'll defeat you at the Interhigh, not this Kitsune! He can't do anything but look at my power. He's just a loser!"

"Do a fu," Rukawa murmured.

"Shut up you, Kitsune," Sakuragi yelled and pointed at Rukawa, "I'm talking to Sendoh, not you, you know?!"

"So do I," Rukawa replied.

Sakuragi is already lift his hand up, ready to punch Rukawa, when suddenly he hears a voice, "Ouch!" from his back. Sakuragi who's surprised looks at the voice and realized that his elbow hit someone's head, specifically, Runa's head.

"I'm very sorry," Sakuragi feels guilty, "I don't mean to."

"Yare-yare," Rukawa murmured again, makes Sakuragi glares at him.

Runa burst out laughing when sees Sakuragi's reaction that too extreme. "I'm okay, you don't have to seem so worrying about me like that," She said before turns to Sendoh, "Akira-kun, will we go back now, or you still have something to do? If that so, I can wait if you want to."

"Ah, I'm so sorry Runa-chan," Sendoh said, "We can go home now if you'd like to."

"Waw," Sakuragi seems impressed with Runa's figure, "Is this your girlfriend, Sendoh? She's so cute! How lucky you are can get a girlfriend so sweet like this."

"No, I'm not," Both Sendoh and Runa answer it at the same time.

"She's just my Junior High School friend, and her home is near mine. So, we're very close and I just want to take her home," Sendoh continued.

"But thank you very much for call me cute and sweet," Runa added with a big smile.

Sakuragi nods his head although seems still confused. "I... I see..." He said with a small voice.

"Well then," Sendoh said again, "I'll leave now. See you later at the court, Rukawa, Sakuragi."

In the night time, Rukawa is lying on his bed. He's still thinking about the movement of Runa when she's play the match. Even don't know why, Rukawa feels very embittered. At that time, Rukawa just thinks that Runa is really worthy to be asked for a match, and he's really want to know her really strength.

Rukawa close his eyes and wish that someday he can meet Runa again.

* * *

**to be continue...**

_I'm really sorry for my bad English... Actually I'm not too good in this language._

_Well then, this is the ending of Chapter 1... What about that? I hope you like it! R&R if you like! And wait for the next chapter. Thanks before...._


End file.
